She Will Be Loved
by Ms. Little Inconvenience x3
Summary: This is a song-fic to the song 'Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved' i hope ya like it! R


Title -She Will Be Loved

Disclaimer - if you seriously think that i own Inuyasha then you need help....

--------------------------------------------------

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

Kagome walks over to her dresser where she picks up her crown she won at the beauty pageant, smiles at it and puts it back and sits down on her bed and sigh's

_She had some trouble with herself_

"why does he always do this to me?!" she asks herself as tears run down her face non-stop. She pulls up her shirt sleeve and positions her knife over her arm.

_He was always there to help her_

::flashback:: "kagome!" inuyasha yelled running over there to catch her befor she fainted from the loss of blood she had from cutting herself

::end of flashback::

_She always belonged to someone else_

::another flashback::

"kouga!" kagome said as she ran up to him to give him a big hug

"hey kagome" he replied hugging her back while a angry inuyasha growled in the background

"oh Inuyasha sorry..." kagome said "i guess the movie night will have to be cancelled sorry" she said as she walked off with kouga leaning into him and his arm around her shoulders.  
::end of flashback::

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

A car pulls up to her house and stops

"kagome.." inuyasha says to himself as he looks into her window from his car window as rain continues drops down it.

_I've had you so many times but somehow i want more_

::flashback::

"are you sure that this is what you want?" inuyasha asked kagome

"yes im sure" she said breathlessy

"what about kouga?" he asks

"hes not her right now is he?" she says

"no but..."

kagome giggles as he kisses around her neck and says "you know you want to just go ahead"

"ok then" he said as he laughed and tossed her onto the bed and started taking her clothes off.....

::end of flashback::

_I dont mind spending everyday, out on you corner in the pouring rain_

he steps out of his car and just leans back onto it and continues to look into her window hoping she will see him out there as the rain drops down his face.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

::flashback::

::sniffle:: "inuyasha.."

"what is it?"

"nothing its just..." she smiles half-heartedly "nevermind..."

"ok then... well go back to sleep you need to rest"

"ok good night inu..." she whispers right befor she falls asleep

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

::flashback::

::knock knock:: inuyasha opens the door to find a beaten up kagome standen on his doorstep

"kagome!!" he said as he quickly grabbed her and took her inside

"what happened?!" he asked worried

"kouga..." ::sniffle::

"kouga...?"

"kouga.. h-he hit me!!!" she says as she starts sobbing into his shirt

"he what?!" he yelled "ill kill that bastard!" he screamed

"n-no dont! it was m-my fault anyways..." she replied

"here lets go sit on the couch so we can talk"

"ok" she said

"you want to stay here tonight kagome?" he asked.

_She will be loved_

::flashback::

"kagome... i have something i need to tell you"

"ok then tell me" kagome said as she stared into his gorgeous amber eyes

"i-i love you...." he whispered

::gasp:: "w-what?"

"i said i love you!" he said as he hugged her

"inuyasha...."

::end flashback::

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

::flashback::

::knock knock::

"hey kagome" inuyasha greeted

"hey inuyasha!"

"wanna come in?"

"yea sure"

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"kagome..." Inuyasha says

"what?"

"you know.... you are so beautiful...."

::blush:: "thank you" she says as she smiles and hugs him

::end of flashback::

_I know i tend to get so insecure_

::flashback:: "kagome!"

kagome turned around to see inuyasha coming up to her

"what?"

_Doesnt matter anymore_

"i just wanted to let you and the whole world know that..." ::takes deep breath:: "I LOVE KAGOME!!!!" he screamed while they were in the center of the tokyo mall

::end of flashback::

_I dont mind spending everyday_

inuyasha steps away from his car and starts walking toward her porch

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

he sits down as the rain continues to pour down from the sky and splatter all over his hair,clothes, and skin

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

he turns around to see if he could see kagome

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

"i wish she felt the same way about me..." he whispered sadly

_And she will be loved, she will be loved_

kagome put the knife down and wrapped a cloth around the cuts and started to out her shoes on

_Its not always rainbows and butterflies_

::sigh:: "i wonder how inuyasha feels about me..." she asks herself as she finished putting on her other shoe

_Its compromise that moves us along_

"i should just tell him" kagome says as she brushes her hair

_My heart is full and my doors always open_

"I just wish she knew how much i loved her...." he sighed

_You come anytime you want_

"and that she could come around anytime at all.... forever would be nice..."

_I dont mind spending everyday_

he smiles as he thinks about the times him and kagome have shared

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

he starts to get up from the steps until he heard a noise

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

"i wonder if thats kagome??" he asked looking around

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

"ill go see" he says as he gets up and goes to where he heard the sound

_She will be loved, she will be loved_

'she needs to know how much i love her and care about her.... im gonna tell her when i find her!' he thinks to himself

_I know where you hide, alone in your car_

kagome walked out of her house and got into her car and listened to the radio

_I know all of the things that make you who you are_

she looks around at all the pictures of her and inuyasha and her and kouga taped onto her dash and smiles

_I know that good-bye means nothing at all_

"i wish i didnt even know kouga that way i could just go ahead and be with inuyasha.... but i cant" she said as she started crying

_Comes back and begs me to catch her everytime she falls_

::tap tap:: kagome looked to see what was making that noise on her car window and found a drenched inuyasha standing outside her car she wiped the tears from her eyes and let him in. "inuyasha?" she asks

_I dont mind spending everyday_

"what are you doing here inuyasha? its raining!" she told him

_out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"i dont care about the rain as long as i get to see you" he smiles

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

she smiled back and hugged him "you are so sweet inu" she said as she hugged him tighter

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

"kagome... do you love me?" he asks

::sniffle:: "....yes i do" she said

"then forget about kouga and be with me" he said

_She will be loved, she will be loved_

kagome thought about it for a while then realised she could never marry kouga and said " ok inuyasha" she said "and i will tell kouga that its over and we can be together.... forever" she smiled at the word forever and turned to look him in the eyes as they leaned forward until their lips touched, the kiss that meant everything, trust, passion, lust, pain, and... love.

A/N - ok yea i know that prolly sucked! but i was bored so w/e... so tell me what you think ok? plz! thankeez! luvyall

Skittlez


End file.
